


Bayniac

by larry_with_me



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Probably gonna start soon in lowkey lazy, damn we weren't supposed to abduct today harold, lowkey lost the first chapter but it's saved in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_with_me/pseuds/larry_with_me
Summary: Louis thrusted his fingers through the bars of the cage, the faint smell of his unfinished dinner still lingering on his body as the man attempted to reach for the handle that rotated the door onboard the ship, already attempting to secure a way off the spaceship. Robin's thick unidentified accent boomed through the craft as Harry disregarded everything he sad about bringing a humanoid from its home."He's cute, why can't I bloody keep him?"Or a story in which Harry decided to let his human emotions take over for a split second to kidnap a pretty blue eyed human who worked in his local grocery store.





	Bayniac

ILL GET THE CHAPTER TONIGHT I PROMISE

**Author's Note:**

> ILL ATART SOON IM DOING CHAPTER ONE, let me just save the book


End file.
